


Tomorrow is a new day

by Kikachan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: Batman had a bad day, in a bad week, in a bad month.Thank God and Rao for Clark Kent.Bottom Clark 2021, prompt: hope
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Tomorrow is a new day

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Bottom Clark. First time writing smut. Thank Leo_Our_Queen for being my beta and supporter.

Batman was having a bad day, a bad week, a bad month. He was exhausted. Joker and the Riddler were in their cells in Arkham and all details and data reports of their case were processed in the Batcomputer. The Dark Knight could go to sleep and Bruce could finally rest.

He sighed. He knew he should take a shower and eat the food that Alfred had undoubtedly left for him in the kitchen. But he was in no mood to get up from his chair. Everything seemed so meaningless now. Night after night, case after case and everything remained the same. At times like this Bruce wondered if his Mission was just a boy's fantasy and he should finally grow up and put it aside. Give up hope.

He missed Clark deeply. The Big Blue had called and sent some messages earlier in the month, but Bruce responded to the first with a "Busy" and ignored the others. In the mental state he was in, he was quite capable of giving in to temptation and asking Superman to accompany him on a criminal purge. There were times when he came so close to saying "Fuck it!" and become a Justice Lord himself.

“Bruce?”

Bruce turned his head so fast that he got a stiff neck and nearly whiplash. On the stairs was Clark, wearing jeans and his signature flannel shirt. He was without his glasses and had a slight smile on his lips, showing that he was very comfortable in Bruce's cave.

“Clark? Why are you here?" Bruce asked, as he turned to Clark fully.

“I know you had a rough month, so I asked Alfred to let me know when you were coming around. I thought you could use the company to unwind and relax a little.”

Bruce felt a smile on his lips. He loved Clark's deep regard for him. Despite the exhaustion of his body, he felt a surge of spirit going through his body. He got up from his chair and followed Clark up the stairs, past the house and following him… To his room?

"I thought I was to enjoy the company?" Bruce inquired.

"I prepared a bath for you." Clark answered shyly. The two heroes were staring at each other.

"Are you trying to give me a Valentine's Day gift again?"

Without any shame, Clark replied, “Yes. I don't understand why you don't let me give you something or do something nice. Friends can also celebrate Valentine's Day and you are my best friend.”

Bruce sighed. Clark liked to celebrate Valentine's Day as a day of love. He gave gifts to his parents, Lois, Jimmy, the League and even his adopted children. Dick in particular loved to receive Clark's gifts - small souvenirs chosen especially for the receiver. But Bruce did not like receiving gifts from Clark. Not that he didn't like or care for it, but because an irritating part liked to pretend on those occasions that the boy scout was giving him a gift for being his boyfriend. That they were something  _ more _ . 

The bitterness and the yearning that Bruce felt after the day was over and he went back to his bed without Clark almost hurts him physically. Usually he could handle it, but he wasn't emotionally prepared to platonically celebrate Valentine's Day with Clark; not with his mental state as it is right now.

"Clark ..."

“Why don't you let me do something nice for you, treat you well? Why don't you let me… ” Clark trailed off.

"Let you what?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

But hope started to spring up inside Bruce. Clark was so disappointed that he couldn't celebrate Valentine's Day with him ... Maybe ... Maybe there  _ was _ something more. But what if he was wrong? Could he risk it? Their eyes met and Bruce had his answer.

Yes. He could.

He took a breath and did the most difficult thing in his life until that moment.

“Clark." He started, "Kal. Do you want to love me?”

Clark's eyes shot up, but his face slowly stretched with a smile. “I do love you Bruce. I want you to let me show you.”

Feeling all giddy, Bruce replied simply. "Okay."

"Okay?" Clark was lighting up with happiness and ... floating? Yes, the alien was floating a few inches from the ground.

"Okay." Bruce nodded. "I’m going to take the bath, we’ll eat whatever you’ve prepared and we’ll have our first date as a couple.”

Bruce then went to the closet selecting simple and comfortable pieces of clothes, but also something nice that fit him well and the color of the shirt in particular highlights the color of his eyes. He enjoyed the bath, feeling nervous but calm at the same time.

When he left the bathroom he noticed that Clark had put on music to play. He went to the balcony, kissed his now boyfriend on the forehead and sat down to eat. The food was simple, ricotta quiche with spinach and cheese and bacon, Clark even made dessert- apple pie. Instead of wine or champagne, there was hot chocolate with whipped cream.

It was just so simply Clark.

The couple talked about the philanthropic work of Wayne enterprises, fun stories from the Daily Planet that happened during the month and the Bat finally fell asleep and Bruce was rested, calm and happy.

"Do you give me the honor of this dance?" Clark asked, holding out his hand.

_ He was such a dork _ , Bruce thought. He loved his dork.

“It will be my pleasure."

They danced for what looked like hours, but it was only a few minutes. Their bodies fit perfectly. Bruce looked into Clark's eyes and in sync, always in sync, the two men brought their lips together. The first kiss of many.

"I love you, Bruce."

"I love you too, Clark"

They kissed again. Slowly, calmly, exploring each other. But soon the passion took over and the kiss became warmer, hands explored and Bruce could feel that Clark was just as hard as he was.

“Rao, I wanted to court you B. Take this slow. Give you what you deserve.” Clark gasped against Bruce's mouth.

"Consider me courted. But we can slow things down if it's too much for you”

Clark shook his head slowly and looked into Bruce's heated eyes.

"I want you, B."

Bruce looked into Clark's eyes as he held in a groan. Intense alien eyes, shining with desire. All for him. His breath was heavy, his skin hot, and his cock throbbing. That even Clark wanted him seemed like a dream. He asked one last time: 

"Is this what you really want?" 

“I want you, Bruce. I want us. I want to give everything to you, friendship, companionship, love, passion, sex. I want everything with you." 

Bruce then pressed his lips against Clark's in a kiss. Lightly at first, almost as if caressing his mouth. But soon his tongue called for passage and the two men were kissing intensely, he felt nothing but wet heat as his tongue slid against Clark's. The taste sending a shock through him and right to his cock. Hands touching each part of the body - Bruce was sure that Clark was cheating and using his speed. Not that he was complaining, but the bat wanted more. Reluctantly he stopped kissing the Kryptonian and stepped back. He didn't get very far, just enough to unbutton the other's shirt. The primal part of him wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck his lover as fast and hard as he could. He needed Clark as his and  _ now _ . But most of him wanted to savor this moment, the first time with his greatest and only love. There would be time to fuck later, now he wanted to make love to Clark. To just love every inch of his body and worship him. Not that everything was going slow. There was an intensity to every touch, to every piece of clothing he took off, interspersed with kisses on that perfect skin. When Clark was completely naked and on his back, Bruce took a step back and admired him, he felt as though he was gifted from the heavens above. A solar god in his room. His chest, his biceps, his abdomen, his thick thighs were simply stunning. His large, wide penis, with pre-come leacking for the tip. All wet for him. He wanted it in his mouth and saw no reason to refuse himself. Clark laid bare before him and all for him; Bruce couldn't stop the groan leaving his lips. This, all of this, was his alone.

Bruce wasn't going to deny himself. He took off his clothes, watching Clark ’s eyes on him; almost as if was branding his skin. Bruce has never felt so beautiful before, so desired. He shed his last article of clothing, time stopping as he walked over to his lover, waiting for him-- desperation clearly written over his features.

Bruce climbed right on top of him and kissed those lips before peppering smaller kisses over his face. Clark's smirk against his face made a smile come to his own lips. He kissed and tasted Clark from the top of his head to his little fingers, making sure to kiss each knuckle, and trailed to his foot. He gave several kisses to each of Clark's small toes, taking the time to worship the body of the only god that he believed in.

Bruce went on to kiss, lick, and nibble his way to that gorgeous cock and finally took in him all in his mouth. He moaned at the first contact, Bruce couldn't get enough already. He gave several licks on the sensitive head, tasting the pre-come on the tip of his tongue, the Alien’s moans music to his ears. He swirled his tongue around the tip once more, even slightly blowing on it.

“Bruce… So good…  _ please _ .”

Bruce took the hot member out of his mouth with a loud 'pop', a trail of saliva on his lips as he began to explore with his hands. One hand caressing Clark's balls while the other engulfed the manhood of his lover, committing every vein, every detail in his memory. The Kryptonian's body trembled with each touch from those skilled callous hands. Bruce looked up at Clark and the sight left him breathless. His lover was in pure ecstasy, so lost in pleasure. He saw Clark's hands gripped in the sheets, his red flushed face and those white teeth biting his bottom lip; Clark was close. Bruce accelerated his movements, wanting to see Clark's expression when he came.

“Bruce… B!”

Clark coming was certainly one of the most beautiful sights that Bruce had witnessed, and hearing his name be called as if in prayer nearly made his eyes water. He felt the semen running down his fingers and when Clark finally opened his eyes, he brought his fingers to his mouth. Making sure Clark saw him lick every drop of cum and not wasting something worth more to him than gold. Bruce felt a huge wave of affection and love when he saw Clark's cheeks go redder than before. He did not resist and provoked him:

“Taste good.”

“B!” Clark exclaimed, pure embarrassment on his face.

“What?” Bruce couldn't help but tease.

Bruce was painfully hard, more than anything he was ready to be inside Clark. But at that moment he couldn't stop smiling at Clark, smiling with Clark, enjoying every second between them. Everything brought a feeling of happiness and blessing, someone Bruce hasn't felt in such a long time. He reached over slowly and hugged Clark, he needed to feel him in his arms and inhale everything. The moment was interrupted when he felt something hard poking his leg. Bruce pulled back and looked at Clark with confusion.

"U-um." Clark looked down, but Bruce took his chin and tilted his head so Clark met his own steel blues.

"That fast, huh?" Bruce teased, showing his lover there were no boundaries.

"Well… Kryptonians in sexual intercourse have X amount of genetic material that they must release during the act until they can be fully satisfied."

That made Bruce's brows raise. "So you're going to be hard until I make you come long enough to get tired?"

"Yes." He answered almost shyly.

"Woe is me."

"You don’t have to..." - Clark started to sit but was pushed right back on his lap by Bruce's hand.

"No, I really do."

Bruce reached beside them both to open the bedside drawer and took out a bottle of lubricant, leaving it beside him on the mattress. He then knelt between Clark's legs and placed them over his shoulders, bringing the alien's member back to his mouth. 

"Bruce!" Clark gasped.

Bruce sucked on the warm cock slowly, up and down, relaxing his mouth and throat until he was completely covering that velvety limb and using all his resistance not to come just from the act of this alone.

His masters that trained him probably didn't have sexual acts with beautifully hot aliens in mind when they accepted Bruce as a disciple. But the Bat had zero regrets.

"Bruce, please don't tease!" Clark begged...

Hearing the tone of need and urgency in his lover's voice made Bruce feel smug and quite proud. Knowing that he was giving Clark torturous pleasure, that he was making Clark lose control and tearing the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets (zero regrets), that he was making Superman's body tremble and throb with ecstasy and pure need ... It was a sensation unlike anything he had ever felt before and his body burned with the privilege. He sucked on Clark, slowly increasing the pace as he lubricated a finger. He brought it up to Clark's puckered hole, teasing the rim and enjoying every whine and moan from Clark's mouth. He finally had mercy on his love, and slow pushed his finger into the Kryptonian's channel.

“Ah! B!"

Bruce groaned around Clark's cock, feeling his finger being squeezed, all he thought of was how it would feel around his own aching memberl. After a few attempts, he reached a pace where he sucked Clark and fingered him at the same time. He put two, three fingers, always sucking on that delicious member.

Bruce picked up the pace faster and faster until he noticed Clark completely stiffen, moan, and felt Clark's soft, sweet taste in his mouth.

He swallowed every last drop once more and looked at his farmer's face. He knew his expression was sweet and smug at the same time. Bruce was sure that he never wanted someone as much as he wanted Clark at this time. He placed a pillow from the head of the bed under Clark's hips and got to his knees to position his cock at the entrance to his lover, Clark still hard. Despite being desperate, he forced himself to slowly take his fingers out of the brunette.

"Clark, I can't wait any longer." He whispered out. The wet and lube covered hole just  _ begging  _ to be taken. Clark's flushed face nod was all he needed before Bruce finally pushed his cock into the tight heat. When he finally bottomed out, he had to bite his lip to keep from coming already.

"Fuck!"

Bruce was in Heaven. The Kryptonian was tight and hot. The Ghotanamite made long, strong strokes, with Clark groaning louder and contracting almost painfully each time.

The scent of Clark's musk combined with the scent of sex left Bruce in a frenzy. The attacks started to be faster, Bruce soon losing control.

“Bruce! I’m going to come. Come with me ”

“Clark, my love, yes”

The two heroes came together. Clark arching his back and Bruce spouting a wave of hard, long pleasure. He didn't think he came as hard as he did then. The two men spent the next few minutes stroking and exchanging vows of love. It was only when Clark returned both to the mattress that Bruce realized that they were floating just above the bed. After a quick shower where they exchanged more caresses and bathed each other, they changed the sheets and Bruce asked:

“Spend the night here. Sleep with me.

Bruce was very proud of himself. For a moment, he had almost asked Clark to marry him. He would wait until the next Valentine's Day. Clark deserved the romance of the gesture.

"Every night, if you let me."

Let him? Bruce did not know how much dating time is appropriate to have to live together, but Clark would move to the Mansion at a socially respectable time. Clark was his now and the Bat never let it go.

Cuddling in the bed, Bruce knew that not everything would be easy. There would be moments of doubt, moments when they would argue and drive the other crazy. But Bruce also knew that side by side they could face everything.


End file.
